


Reallocation

by GuyOfShy



Series: Chronicles and Comedies of the Goddesses of Planepstation [2]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, First HDN fic, This really should be smut but I suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IF travels to Leanbox, and more specifically to Vert’s room, to ask the CPU a question she’s been meaning to for some time. Unfortunately, she isn’t able to get her answer before the green goddess begins doting on her again.</p><p>First Hyperdimension Neptunia fic, have mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reallocation

“Lady Vert?”

The goddess was huddled cross legged on the ground, fingers frenziedly dancing on a game controller, headset equipped and intensely staring at a screen. She was unfazed by Iffy’s arrival, which she found a little surprising.

She sighed and smiled. It was pretty typical to find Vert in some variation of this position, more often than not playing a game or watching an anime. IF didn’t really mind; she thought it was both cute and cool. Besides, the attention Vert paid her when she wasn’t absorbed in a game was already far greater, to the point where it was almost too much too handle.

But Iffy wasn’t here this time to speak of games. She walked closer to Vert, standing a just a few steps behind her, and repeated her name.

“Lady Vert?”

‘ _Wow. She really does not want to pause right now…_ ’ If Vert had indeed heard her girlfriend calling her name, she certainly showed no signs of it. She didn’t even flinch.

“Ohh, right, I almost forgot. Um, Ver-Ver?”

Iffy was genuinely shocked that calling her that name earned no response. ‘ _Just how loud does she have those things playing? That can’t be healthy to be listening to for as much as she does…_ ’

Vert set her controller down, shaking her fingers a little to relieve the ache that had built up. A results screen was currently being displayed, filling with rankings. At least the mission was over now.

Vert was glaring now at the screen with her fists clenched, keeping a seething eye on the rankings as they appeared. S, S, S, and... 

“Finally! S-Rank complete!” She merrily cheered, tearing off her headphones.

“Ver-Ver?”

The goddess yelped and spun around, taken aback by the presence of her darling Iffy.

“Iffy? When did you get here?”

“Long enough to hear you joyfully squeal like that.”

“Oh my, well I’m so sorry for not hearing you come in. I’m ashamed, I was so absorbed in my game that I didn’t even hear your delicate voice calling out for me...”

“It’s alright Vert. Speaking of delicate... I, want to ask you a question.”

“I will do my very best to answer it,” she eagerly replied, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Iffy nervously fidgeted around, refusing to look at her girlfriend. ‘ _Dammit, I told myself I would stay calm... It’s not that bad IF. You can tell her anything, remember? It’s just you two. Just you... And Vert. Right._ ’

“My, Iffy, that blush looks very cute on you,” the goddess giggled.

Iffy sighed as her blush rampaged through her cheeks, but she sucked in a breath as she turned a strong stare toward Vert.

“Lady Vert, er, Ver-Ver... W-What do you think about m-m-my, um, breasts?”

Vert was taken aback. It was quite unusual for Iffy to bring up a bodily subject in her presence, or at all, from what she could tell.

“Could you explain Iffy? I’m not too sure what you’re asking.”

“Doesn’t it bother you how I’m so much... more delicate than you?”

Vert quietly giggled to herself, holding a hand over her mouth.

“I-It’s not funny Vert! It’s a serious question!”

She laughed a little louder, very much to Iffy’s dismay, before she was able to calm herself. “I know, I’m sorry Iffy. I just think it’s silly that you should ask such a question.”

Iffy confusedly and quietly asked, “What do you mean?”

Vert took her hand and smiled a serene smile as she locked their fingers together. “However your body is shaped doesn’t matter to me Iffy. I only care that you’re my sweet Iffy.”

“...Really? Oh, well, thank you Vert. That really means a lot. Are you sure you wouldn’t even prefer it if I did have, well, larger ‘assets?’”

“I suppose we could have a bit more fun if that were the case, but sadly it is not. All is well though, as I can simply overallocate for what you don’t have,” she replied with a fanciful smile that betrayed her outward innocence.

“I’m a little afraid to try out what you find ‘fun.’”

“I could show you, if you’d like,” Vert offered, grazing Iffy’s arm as she leaned dangerously close.

Iffy’s entire face heated to a glowing red when she imagined it, and when Vert looked like she wanted it so badly too, still smiling that sweet, sincere smile with her unbelievably soft stare. In fact, IF thought, it was beginning to border more on the seductive side.

“Now Iffy, there’s no need to be afraid of me-”

“No! N-Not you! I just, don’t really think I’m ready for such a big leap yet and on such short notice too I really don’t think I-”

“Are you sure, IF? I won’t force you, you know.”

“Oh, thank you Vert,” she breathed out. “I promise one day I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

The goddess smiled and patted the bed, happily saying, “Promise accepted. I’ll be waiting right here.”

Iffy exhaled and stood up, thanking her again.

“You’re leaving already Iffy?”

“Yeah, unfortunately. I would love to stick around longer but Neptune needs my help for something right now and I promised I’d get back to her.”

“Well perhaps I could be of some assistance,” Vert replied, standing from the bed.

“Honestly I’m not sure that anybody can. She found something very unusual and nobody seems to know what it is. Don’t worry about it, it’s probably just some hunk of junk anyway.”

“Well, if you insist. May your next visit be a lengthier one Iffy.”

IF was about to respond but was enveloped in a huge hug from Vert, and was silenced by a smooch from the CPU. Iffy crumbled apart and fell right into it, hoping to provide as best of a kiss as she could.

“T-Thank you, Lady Vert. Y’know I’m pretty sure our Lily Rank just shot up.”

Vert smiled and said, “Normally I would agree, but I believe ours is already at the max.”

“The game may have a limit on it, but I know I don’t,” Iffy responded, leaning into her hug.

“I was about to say the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boom bap ba da bizzity bap!
> 
> Surprise surprise, so I picked up all three Re;Birth games on Steam and finished the first. Needless to say I loved it and it was amazing, and I can’t wait to play the others, but I’m _really_ feeling IF and Vert. Nep and Noire is also growing on me. Now, I haven’t played the other two games, so I don’t know if other stuff happens between them and other characters, but whatever. I don’t really know when I’m going to do another Nep fic, but I do believe that I will. Probably Nep and Noire next, but I also really want to do another IF and Vert. First I have to come up with an idea lol (and learn how to write Neptune’s dialogue).
> 
> Anyway, how’d I do on this? Was the dialogue alright? Did the premise seem believable? Y’know, all that stuff. I want to get Nep stuff right. Though, I can't help but feel like I'm totally forgetting something paramount to HDN while uploading this, like I'm doing something wrong. Hmm. I really hope I'm not.
> 
> Well, until next time, Happy Holidays everyone! May you receive plentiful pudding and numerous Neps!


End file.
